HAIBAKU EN ENSENADA
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: ASÍ ES REGRESÉ EN EL DÍA 1-D. Este fic de mi segundo regreso es de mi viaje a Ensenada bajo mi versión. Espero que a TODOS LES GUSTE XDDXDD SIIII! REGRESÉ! nUn


HAIBAKU EN ENSENADA

Yo: ASÍ ES, RE-GRE-SÉ

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIII!

Yo: Les dije que regresaría. Veamos lo que pasó: Tuvimos problemas con mis hermanos y nos dijeron que no usaríamos en Internet temporalmente. Obviamente les reclamé y me ordenaron que me saliera de FFN. Luego salió este aviso llamado "adiós a todos". Después lloré y me deprimí, sí. Luego me enfoque a hacer nuevos fics y capis y este nuevo fic para mi "nuevo desfile de fics conmemorando el regreso de Haibaku" aunque, seamos sinceros, tardé varias semanas por lo de mi familia, y luego el viaje, y los exámenes semestrales para 6to semestre de prepa, y he estado planeando mi regreso con mucha expectativa. Este fic será el telonero del desfile. Me gustaría otra avalancha de fics desde lo de Xime-san XDDXDD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo más mínimo

Paring: VARIOS

Posdata: Lamento haberlos lastimado por irme, pero espero que este fic lo compense al regresar a FFN con toda la actictud FFN, y como diría Faisy de "El Tlacuache": ¡ARRIBA LA FIERA DEL LEÓN, CARAJO, SI SEÑOR, HASTA LA MUERTE! AUNQUE NO PASÓ A LA FINAL!

AVISO: Este fic está basado en un hecho real que me pasó. Lo sabrán al final del fic.

/

AEROPUERTO DE TOKYO, JAPÓN

- ¡Ya estoy listo para irme a ENSENADA, MÉXICO! – Gritaba un castaño joven de ojos color rojo profundo y una sonrisa que irradiaba euforia.

- Haibaku, eso ya nos lo sabemos de memoria! – gritó un pelinegro de ojos ámbares muy irritado

- No es para que se molesten – dijo Haibaku molesto

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! – Gritó Shun – DAN, DÍCELOS

- Lo siento, Shun – dijo Dan – Pero es que es la primera vez que se va de viaje a Ensenada.

- Pero que no se lo tome máximo

- Ya, mamá! – dijo Haibaku irritado.

- Vuelo 35 con destino a Tijuana, México a punto de despegar

- Mejor tomemos el avión – dijo Fabia corriendo y los demás la siguieron.

- Vamos onni-chan! – Gritó Shizuka Kuso (OC de Dianitha'15'Prodz)

- Bueno, primero en Tijuana y luego tomamos un autobus a Ensenada y luego a DISFRUTAR DEL PUERTO! – Dijo Dan emocionado al final

- Eso si no nos agarran los narcos – dijo Shun sarcástico

- Ayy, siempre tan negativo!

Ya en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tijuana, los chicos se dirigieron con alguien muy conocido por Haibaku

- Hola – dijo un pelinegro de ojos naranjas, camiseta color verde con letras blancas que dicen "México", pantalones beige. Su peinado se asemeja al de Shun.

- Juan Carlos! – gritó Haibaku feliz

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Shun

- Se llama Juan Carlos Ibarra Cárdenas, es originario de Guadalajara, México, vive en Ensenada y condució desde ayer hacia Tijuana para esperarnos.

- Bueno, ¿es un amigo tuyo? – dijo Dan

- Claro que sí – dijo Haibaku – Lo conozco desde hace dos años, primero fue por Internet, luego nos vimos por primera vez en en Estadio Chivas Omnilife de Guadalajara en un partido de las Chivas, mi equipo mexicano favorito. Lo visité 42 veces, él me visitó 123 veces, sólo que nunca les presenté.

- Es un gran honor conocerlos, Dan y Shun – dijo Carlos

- Y la "novia de Shun" – dijo Fabia un poco molesta porque la ignoró

- ¿En serio? – dijo Carlos - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 20 – dijo Shun

- 20 – dijo Fabia

- Estuvo cerca – dijo Carlos suspirando aliviado.

- Yo 19, y SIGO CON RUNO! – Dijo Dan feliz

- Pues no sé – dijo Carlos - ¿Ella es tu novia? – dijo Señalando a Shizuka

- NOOO! – Dijo Haibaku – Es mi hermana Shizuka Kuso

- Soy la hermana de Haibaku, mucho gusto.

- Ahhh, es que creí que porque se ve bonita – dijo Carlos

- Si, pues no pienses mal así. – Dijo Haibaku

- ¿Quieren que los lleve a Ensenada? – dijo Carlos

- SII! – Gritaron Haibaku, Shun, Dan, Fabia y Shizuka

Ya llegando al puerto de Ensenada

- Los llevaré a mi casa – dijo Carlos conduciendo

- ¿Tienes licencia de conducir? – dijo Haibaku

- Claro que sí – dijo Carlos conduciendo – Tengo 19 años

- Yo acabo de cumplir 18 – dijo Haibaku – Ya soy un adulto.

- Yo tengo 19, Shun y Fabia 20 y Shizuka 14 – Dijo Dan

- ¿Qué planes tienes? – dijo Carlos

- Pues… - dijo Haibaku – Tengo una lista de planes. – en eso, Haibaku recitó la lista de planes

1: Visitar a las tías Fijan y Waon en la Pedro Loyola y ver una película el mismo día viernes.

2: El sábado nos iremos a la Bufadora, luego a la casa del padre de Carlos.

3: El domingo iremos a pasear por el puerto en un barco y tendremos una "cena de acción de gracias retrasada" en la casa de Carlos con los primos y tías de Carlos

4: El Lunes iremos a comprar tortillas de harina medianas y antes de irnos a Tijuana iremos a comprar pescado en el mercado negro del Puerto. Al final iremos del aeropuerto a Tokio.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Carlos – éste es mi casa. No vivo sólo, Aniki-chan vive conmigo

- ¡Carlos! – Gritó el hermano mayor muy furioso - ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? – Gritó más enojado.

- Andrés! – Dijo Carlos asustado - ¡No sabía que te enojarías!

- SÓLO QUERÍA QUE LLEGARAS 4 HORAS ANTES, TE ESPERÉ MÁS DE CUATRO HORAS! – Gritó Andrés

- Lo siento! – dijo Carlos con su puchero anime

- ¡YA LO SENTIRÁS! – Gritó Andrés más furioso

- Es mi hermano mayor Andrés Calderón Ibarra Cárdenas – dijo Carlos – Pero le dicen "AnCal" por el conflicto del 2006 de AMLOVE y el Presidente Calderón.

- ¿Amlove? – dijo Dan

- Así le apodo desde aquél comercial, cuando López Obrador dijo que ya era hora de reconciliarnos.

- ¡Y NO GANÓ POR CULPA DE PEÑA NIETO! – Gritó Andrés - ¡MALDITO DE PEÑA!

- Lo siento por él, nunca le caí bien desde que nací – dijo Carlos – tuve más atención que él cuando nací, él es americanista y yo chiva, a él le gusta China y a mí Japón, a mi me agrada Dan Kuso y a él Anubias, yo soy del Partido Acción Nacional y él del Partido de la Revolución Democrática.

- Se odian entre sí? – dijo Shun

- No, él me odia, yo no le doy pretexto – dijo Carlos

- Pues qué esperamos, hay qué descansar un rato

Ya después de un rato, los chicos se dirigieron a la Pedro Loyola y así, los Peleadores conocieron a la Tía Fijan y su hija Amanda y su nieta Tamara.

Fijan tiene el cabello ondulado castaño con ojos verdes y un cuerpo normal pero con algunos kilos de más. Su ropa es de civil normal. Amanda es igual, pero el cabello lo tiene negro y es un poco más delgada. Tamara es igual a amanda, pero es apenas una bebé de un año y tenía una cara de ternura, como cualquier bebé.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Fijan abrazando a los Peleadores y a Haibaku – Me da gusto verlos!

- Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les trata la vida? – dijo Amanda abrazando a Haibaku cuando Fijan soltó a los chicos

- Muy bien – dijo Haibaku

- Hola pequeñita! – dijo Fabia mostrando su lado empalagoso y tierno y Tamara sonrió – Awww qué ternurita!

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – dijo Dan

- Fijan tiene 45, Amanda 26 y Tamara 1 – Carlos

- ¿TAMARA ES UNA BEBÉ? – Gritó emocionado Haibaku

- Awwwww, es la cosita más tierna que he visto en toda mi vida! – dijo Shun mirando a la bebé y ésta le agarró la naríz a Shun – Mira, me agarra la nariz – dijo Sonriendo

- Así quiero que sea mi bebé – dijo Fabia – si nos casamos antes ¬¬

- Claro – dijo Haibaku – Podemos platicar?

- ¿De qué? – dijo Fijan.

Y se la pasaron platicando por una hora. Dan y Amanda platicaban sobre sus aventuras, Carlos, Haibaku y Shizuka ayudaban a Fijan con lo de la casa, Shun y Fabia estaban entretenidos con la pequeña Tamara. Ya llegaba el momento de irse.

- Lamento irme pero ya es hora

- Ahh, entiendo – dijo Fijan - ¿Qué les parece si vuelven pronto?

- Entendido!

- Una cosa – dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué les parece ir con nosotros a una cena el domingo en la casa de Andrés y Carlos?

- sería interesante – dijo Amanda

- inetechanye – dijo Tamara

- Yo pagaré el pavo – dijo Shun

- Ya quisieras – dijo Fabia y Shun se molestó un poco

- Fíjate con quién hablas – dijo Shun enojado

- Con alguien que no tiene dinero ÒUÓ – dijo Fabia yéndose

- ¿Pero por qué crees que tengo sólo dólares? – dijo Shun siguiéndola

- Bueno – dijo Haibaku – Ya nos vamos, bye!

- Bye! – dijeron todos y Haibaku, Shizuka y sus amigos se fueron

Luego, ya los chicos se dirigieron a la Playa y estaba atardeciendo.

- Quiere que les tome fotos? – dijo Haibaku y todos asintieron y se juntaron en grupo – Listo? – dijo agarrando la cámara fotográfica digital – De acuerdo – en eso se activa el flash y Haibaku notó que unas "nubes" se acercaban - ¿de qué son esas nubes?

- Es brisa de mar – dijo Carlos – Siempre nubla a la ciudad desde las 19:50 hasta las 8:30 del día siguiente.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – dijo Shun

- Experiencia de vivir en Ensenada – dijo Carlos y todos se rieron.

Haibaku luego tomó fotos por separado, Dan con Carlos, la pareja ShunxFabia, Carlos tomó la foto de Haibaku y Shizuka.

- Deberíamos irnos con Waon

- Está allá arriba – dijo Carlos – Yo los llevo

Ya en la casa de Waon, se encontraron con los demás. Waon tiene pelo negro, piel morena, viste una camisa mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Los pequeños sobrinos de Waon son Kinchi y Víctor. Kinchi es igual a Waon, pero su rotro es más bello y tiene 11 años, ahorita viste una sudadera y pants del uniforme de educación física que le cubren todo el cuerpo, excepto las manos y los pies que visten éstos últimos unos tenis blancos. Víctor es el máspequeño de los 3, tiene 6 años, viste una camisa manga corta y un pantalón mezclilla negro.

- Hola a todos, cómo están? – dijo Waon abrazando a Carlos y a Haibaku

- muy bien – dijo Haibaku

- No son los tres, qué pasó con el mediano? – dijo Shun

- No sé dónde está – dijo Waon – pero ya verá cuando llegue, que se supone que llegaría hace 2 horas

- No sé por qué me suena familiar – dijo Carlos asustado

- Yo tampoco – dijo Shizuka

- Sólo una cosa – dijo Dan – ¿Y LA MAMÁ DE LOS PQEUEÑOS?

- Está trabajando en una gasolinera – dijo Waon – Volverá en una tres horas

- Uhhh – dijo Haibaku – Para entonces estaremos fuera de aquí

- Pobre perrito – dijo Fabia viendo la tele – Son tan bonitos!

- ¿Qué está viendo? – dijo Shun

- "Un chihuahua de beverly Hills 2" – Waon – Es una película muy graciosa.

- Pobres perritos, los descalificaron por ser callejeros desde el principio. Esa maldita francesa lo tenía preparado! – dijo Fabia indignada

- Como sea XD – Haibaku

Ya después de irse después de la visita, Carlos y Haibaku y compañía se dirigieron a la Macroplaza del Mar, ahí se dirigieron al cine y decidieron ir a ver la película de "007: Skyfall"

- Está bien genial! – dijo Shizuka – Espero que lo sea.

Y ya durante la película

- ¿Qué querrá decir el "enemigo misterioso" con eso de que "piense en sus pecados"? – dijo Haibaku

- No tengo idea – Dan

- Toda la oficina explotó ¿y sólo sobrevivió el estúpido perro? – dijo James Bond en la película señalando al perro de la oficina del M16 y los asistentes de la película se rieron

- ¿Por qué ese perrito tiene que ver en esto? – se rió Shun – Qué gacho(1)!

- Y que lo digas – Dan riéndose también

En la mañana siguiente, los chicos se despertaron. Se dividieron en dus habitaciones. En el de Andrés duermen Haibaku, Dan, Shun, Carlos y Andrés. En el de Carlos duermen Fabia y Shizuka. Haibaku convino que para evitar "problemas de inmoralidad" lo mejor era dividir en géneros.

- ¿Quién quiere ir a "La Bufadora" (2)? – dijo Carlos

- YO! – Gritaron Dan y Haibaku - ¡NO, YO! ¡NO, QUE YO!

- Jajajaja! – Shizuka

- Estos nunca cambian – dijo Shun riéndose – Nunca cambien!

Ya en el camino a La Bufadora

- Hemos estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo – dijo Haibaku - así que no tenemos pretexto para pelearnos.

- Pero es que Fabia se cree mejor que yo – dijo Shun indignado

- Soy más fuerte que tú, admítelo, te aventé hace tiempo ÒUÓ – Fabia

- Pero no tienes derecho de ofenderme! – Gritó Shun - ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?

- Así son los novios? – dijo Carlos

- Siempre pasamos por eso – dijo Dan

- Mejor no tengo novia! – Dijo Carlos

- No te preocupes – dijo Shizuka

- Me siento raro – dijo Dan

- Ya llegamos – dijo Carlos y se salieron del auto inmediatamente excepto Haibaku quien siempre sale de último - ¿Crees que Japón sea el mejor lugar para vivir?

- No lo sé, pero no ne quejo – dijo Haibaku - ¿por qué?

- Porque México se está pudriendo más y más ahora porque Peña Nieto es presidente impuesto – dijo Carlos deprimido – Cuando inicie su mandato, México tendrá más problemas. ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir? ¿Qué hicimos nosotros? – dijo derramándo lágrimas

- No te preocupes – dijo Haibaku tomando el hombro derecho de Carlos – Dios hizo hasta ahora que sufrieramos todo esto porque está revelando la maldad que hay en este país, la expondrá y la enjuiciará. Sé que pensarás que es absurdo porque nunca habías visto tanta maldad, pero está oculta. Antes no se veía nada, ahora Dios lo expondrá ante todos los mexicanos y lo enjuiciará y lo sacará del país.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dijo Carlos

- Lo ví en una profecía en un evento cristiano en colombia – dijo Haibaku – Te la recomendaría para el próximo año

- HAIBAKU, CARLOS! – Gritó Shun a lo lejos - ¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PARADOS?

- Ya vamos! – gritó Haibaku y él y Carlos se dirigieron.

Los chicos miraban caminando y veían muchas tiendas. Se maravillaban de muchas cosas que venden. Ya cuando llegaron, veían de lejos el agua que explotaba del risco. Era un espectáculo divertido. Notaron que había chinos y americanos también como espectadores.

- Es multicultural o qué? – dijo Dan

- Es que muchos visitantes miran este espectáculo – Dijo Carlos y en eso Haibaku vió una castaña que ella conoce muy bien. Se dirigió a ella y…

- ¿Haibaku? – dijo la castaña

- Lacy! – gritó Haibaku abrazando a la mencionada

- ¿Cómo estás Haibaku-onni? – dijo Lacy correspondiendo el abrazo

- Muy bien – dijo Haibaku.

Lacy Bryce (un OC creado por mí), Cabello y ojos castaños con una coleta en el cabello. Su ropa es idéntica a la de Sellon pero es de color verde y amarillo. Lacy es de Australia.

- ¿Tú cómo estás? – dijo Haibaku

- No muy bien – dijo Lacy triste

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Haibaku – ¿Pasó algo?

- Mis padres… - dijo Lacy triste – Están… separados…

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó Haibaku llamando la atención de Carlos, Shizuka, Dan, Shun y Fabia - ¿CÓMO OCURRIÓ ESO?

- No lo sé – dijo Lacy derramando lágrimas – Ultimamente discutían y eso me dolía mucho… Si mis padres me dejaran ayudarlos no se divorciarían

- ¿Tus padres se divorciaron? – dijo Fabia – Yo no sé nada sobre los míos

- Los míos están separados – dijo Carlos

- Los míos están en Ciudad Bakugan – dijo Dan

- Los míos no están conmigo – dijo Shun – Mi papá se separó de mi mamá y mi mamá murió cuando tenía 13… y ya estaba enferma

- Mis papás están viviendo cerca de los de Dan – dijo Shizuka

- Tenías qué decirlo en voz alta ¬¬U – Dijo Haibaku

- Sorry – dijo Shizuka con una gotita estilo anime.

En eso, una gran cantidad de agua salió de lo profundo del risco.

- WOW – Lacy

- Qué bonito – dijo Shizuka

- Primito, ¿lo tienes? – dijo Haibaku emocionado

- Sí – dijo Dan agarrando la cámara digital.

- Bonito – dijo Shun

Al regreso, Shizuka, Lacy y Fabia estaban comprando pulseras artesanales de la bufadora.

- Me quedo con este – Dijo Fabia apuntando a una pulsera de color turquesa – Me recuerda a tu novia Runo ¿cuánto es?

- 150 pesos – dijo el comerciante

- ¿Acepta dólares? – dijo Dan

- Sipi – dijo el comerciante – serían 11.5 dólares

- OK – Dijo Fabia dando 12 dólares – quédese con el cambio

- OK? – Dijo el comerciante

Ya cuando estaban yendo a la casa del papá de Carlos en Villa Bonita

- ¿No me queda bonita? – dijo Fabia haciendo una pose muy atractiva para Sshun

- Te queda muy bien – dijo Shun sonrojado

- Gracias – dijo Fabia abrazando a Shun y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

- Espero que a Keith le guste el mío – dijo Shizuka mostrando su pulsera de madera

- Y el mío espero que a mamá le guste – dijo Lacy mostrando la pulsera de color morado – Será el regalo prefecto para mi mami.

- Bueno…

Ya cuando llegaron a Villa Bonita

- Hola abuelita – dijo Carlos abrazando a su abuela

- Hola carlitos – dijo La abuela de Carlos

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo Shun

- Me llamo Teresa María Ibarra Gon – dijo la abuelita de Carlos. Tez blanca, camiseta blanca y camisa rosa, pantalón azul. Tiene 67 años – Es un gusto conocerlos, peleadores.

- Igualmente – dijo Dan

Ya después de una hora, el padre de Carlos llegó. Tez blanca, sudadera azul, pantalón café, es pelón con ojos verdes. Se llama Felipe Peña Ibarra Gon.

- Papá! – dijo Carlos corriendo hacia Felipe - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien – dijo Felipe

- Es un gusto conocerlo, señor papá de Carlos – dijo Fabia – Soy Fabia Sheen, reina de Neathia.

- Somos Dan y Shun, peleadores Bakugan – dijo Dan – Y el amiguito de Carlos es mi primo Haibaku

- Y yo su hermanita Shizuka – dijo Shizuka

- Soy Lacy – dijo Lacy

- Vaya, vinieron muchos – dijo Felipe

- Como sea – dijo Carlos - ¿Hay algo para comer?

- No sé – dijo Felipe - ¿Quieren Pizza?

- SII! – Gritaron los chicos

Ya después de ordenar la pizza, Felipe puso desde su computadora con un cable HDMI para televisión una película

- ¿Ya conocen la película de Naruto? – dijo Felipe – La de Blood Prision?

- No lo sabemos, pero sí sabemos de todos ellos – dijo Shun – Cuando peleabamos con los hastuko.

- Y Akatsuki – dijo Dan – Aunque Karin me parece linda.

- ¿LINDA? – Gritó Lacy - ¡ES UNA ARROGANTE MALNACIDA!

- Ups – dijo Shun

Ya cuando estaban en la 4 parte de la película, en una parte, Felipe, Shun, Dan y Fabia veían la película

- ¿Qué les parece la película? – Felipe

- Quisiera saber quién es el que se hizo pasar por Naruto – dijo Dan

- Eso lo sabrás más adelante – dijo Shun – Por mientras tiene que cuidarse porque esa marca no le deja activar chakra o si lo ahce se quema. ¿Cómo diablos culpan a Naruto?

- Gachos – dijo Fabia

En otra parte de la sala, Haibaku, Shizuka, Lacy y Carlos veían en la tablet de Haibaku un concierto por internet. Shizuka era la última en enterarse ya que vino con dos cajas de pizza (una de peperoni y otra de hawaiana) y una soda de dos litros de cocacola.

- ¿Qué están viendo? – dijo Shizuka extrañada – O quién es?

- Es un DJ – dijo Carlos - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- ¬¬ - Haibaku y Lacy

- ¿Qué? – dijo Carlos

- Se llama Skrillex ¬¬ - dijo Haibaku – Es el mejor DJ de género DubStep del mundo, está tocando en el evento de Tommorrowland en Bélgica. Fue este verano.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – dijo Shizuka

- Lo supe cuando visité a mi Primo Koiko en el cumple 18 de su hermana Sakuyi, fue por internet en vivo un día después de que Londres inaugurara su 30ma olimpiada, fue en sábado.

- ¿Qué cómo? – dijo Carlos

- Quieres que te explique de nuevo? – dijo Haibaku – y por mientras miro la peli de nuetsro rubio ninja favorito.

- ¿Rubio Ninja Favorito? – dijo Shizuka

- Si, acostúmbrate ¬¬U – dijo Haibaku

Y así duraron toda la tarde. Ya como las 7:00 p.m., Felipe trajo su Wii negro para jugar. Dan quiso jugar el de New Super Mario Bros Wii y desde que jugó hasta las… 8:30 p.m., ha estado de capa caída, pero aso sí, ha logrado conseguir más de 35 1UPs

- Cómo pierdo y sigo ganando 1UP? – dijo Dan

- No lo sé – dijo Haibaku – Creo que es hora de irnos

- Bueno – dijo Carlos – Ya nos vamos

- De acuerdo – Felipe – bye!

- Bye! – dijeron los chicos y se fueron.

Ya en el carro de Carlos

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – dijo Haibaku

- Uno de mis parientes llamado Orlando tiene un negocio de HotDogs – dijo Carlos - ¿Quieren ir?

- SI! – Dan – TENGO HAMBREEE!

- ¿Apenas acabas de cenar cereal y ya quieres comer? – dijo Shun

- Qué? – dijo Dan

- Déjalo, siempre ha sido así – dijo Haibaku

- Lo sé, pero me molesta – dijo Shun

- ¿y a quién no? – dijo Shizuka

Ya cuando llegaron

- Hola! – dijo Carlos bajándose del auto

- Carlens! – gritó Orlando abrazando a Carlos. Orlando tiene tez blanca, cabello castaño corto, ojos rojos, ahora viste de cocinero de hotdogs. La tía Fijan los acompaña.

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo Fijan

- SIII! – gritó Shizuka abrazando a Fijan y Haibaku los acompaña.

- Nos ha ido bien – dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el negocio Orlando?

- Muy bien – dijo Orlando y empezaron a platicar de cómo les ha ido en los últimos años.

Carlos por su parte estaba enbobado viendo "El Privilegio de Mandar"

- ¿Te gusta esa serie? – dijo Fabia

- Está bien genialosa! – gritó Carlos – Es como invesitgar la Parodia de lo que ocurrió hace 6 años. Desde lo del 2004 hasta el plantón del 2006. Está bien cómico.

- Como digas O.o – Fabia

Ya eran las 10:02 y los chicos se despidieron de Orlando y Fijan.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, los chicos se dirigieron al puerto de Ensenada y estaban muy felices porque subirían al barco, todos excepto…

- Creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Lacy

- No te preocupes – dijo Haibaku – Yo he subido a un barco y créeme, es una bonita experiencia.

- Yo me aventuré en uno, aunque casi me costó mi noviazgo con mi Runo – dijo Dan

- Como sea – dijo Lacy – Espero que tengas razón

- La tiene – dijo Shun – Casi siempre la tiene

- Algunas veces no – dijo Shizuka

- Cállate! – gritó Haibaku y todos se rieron

Ya dentro del barco mientras navegaba, todo era maravilloso. Podían ver el mar desde el barco y pasaban por el puerto. Hasta sintieron las olas que atravesaban. Luego pasaron a ver los lobos marinos.

- Awwww – dijeron Haibaku, Shizuka, Fabia y Lacy – Qué BONITOOOOOS!

- Ternurita – dijo Haibaku con carita adorable y los lobos le hablaron – Awwww! Qué lindos!

- Ya se emocionó – dijo Carlos

- Es muy adorable condo mira cosas que le parecen tiernas – dijo Dan

Ya después de bajarse del barco y pagar por ello, se dirigieron al auto y regresaron otra vez a la casa de Carlos para preparar la comida. Tenían todos los ingredientes a la mano porque los compraron. Así que todos empezaron a hacer la comida, excepto Dan quien veía la televisión.

- ¿Qué servicio de paga es éste? – dijo Dan

- Es Dish – dijo Carlos – Lo contratamos hace 1 año

- Ahh… - Shun – Ya veo.

Durante la preparación llegaron Fijan, Tamarita, Víctor, Kinchi, el mediano Ricardo (tez morena, casi pelón, camiseta negra, pantalón mezclilla. Y la tía Sonia (la madre de Kichi, Víctor y Ricardo) de tez morena, cabello negro y café, ojos morados, pantlón negro y camisa blanca con sueter delgado negro de mangas largas.

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo Fijan

- Bonitos! – dijo Haibaku viendo a Víctor y Tamara

- Ternurita! – gritó Fabia

Después de una hora, empezaron a comer. Se divertían mucho, Haibaku luchaba para mantener a Tamara y Víctor lejos de su sección de dormir. Hasta que Shizuka…

- No sabía que a Carlos le gustaran las que se visten de manera atrevida – dijo Shizuka

- OYE, ES SU DIARIO, NO LO LEAS! – Gritó Haibaku tratando de retener a Tamarita y Víctor.

- Oh… lo siento ^U^u – Shizuka

- Jajajajaja – dijo Tamarita

- Estas leye su diario? – dijo Víctor

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ricardo apareciendo – Víctor, mamá te habla.

- OK! ^^ - Dijo Víctor corriendo fuera del cuarto.

- Vamos Tamarín, Tu abue y Shunito y Fabita te esperan

- Wiii – dijo la bebé Tamarita y Shizuka la cargó en sus brazos. Le siguió Haibaku por detrás.

- ¿Es una lata(2) con estos chicos? – dijo la tía Sonia

- Pues si fueran mis hijos, lo comprendería mejor – Dijo Haibaku y Sonia se rió - ¿Qué?

- Es lo más divertido que has dicho.

- Y eso no es nada – dijo Carlos – Tiene muchísimas aventuras con su primo Dan

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Como por ejemplo en el Torneo de la Potencia Máxima – dijo Haibaku – Cuando Dan y Anubias se enfrentaron y Dan se descontroló. Ahí empezó mi participación, aunque no fue el final del tormeo… - Y siguió platicando por 2 horas más hasta que todos se fueron.

En la mañana siguiente, los chicos se irían a despedir de Carlos, no sin antes irse al puerto a comprar pescado.

- Te gustaría comprar pescado? – dijo Carlos

- Si, sería interesante comprar algo de Ensenada y pasarlo por la policía internacional para llevarlo a Japón legalmente. – Dijo Shun y todos se rieron - ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? – dijo Dan riéndose – Es lo más estúpido y gracioso que has dicho!

- Y realista – dijo Fabia defendiendo a Shun – No olvides eso.

- Fabia, puedo defenderme solo, no necesito que mi novia pelee todas mis batallas por mí – dijo Shun molesto

- No, déjala – dijo Haibaku burlándose – Así ahorras energías JAJAJAJA

- AHORA SÍ! – Gritó Shun golpeando a Haibaku

Ya en el "Mercado Negro" del puerto.

- ¿Van a querer pescado? – dijo un pescador en su puesto

- Sipi! – dijo Haibaku.

Se dividieron en tres partes. La primera es Dan, Haibaku y Shun, la segunda Fabia, Lacy y Shizuka, la tercera es Carlos y Andrés.

Dan, Haibaku y Shun compraron cuatro medios kilos de camarones pequeños, un kilo de atún ahumado y unas bolsas de jaiba con su jugo. Las chicas compraron angelitos, cazones y sardinas. Los mexicanos compraron 2 kilos de blanco molido sin huesos para ceviche y cazón sin hueso para tacos de pescado.

Ya al llegar al aeropuerto de Tijuana se dirigieron, estaban inspeccionando todo para que fuera seguro llevarlos a Japón, por mientras…

- Fue una de las mejores aventuras que he vivido, en serio – dijo Haibaku

- Y eso que no hubo batallas – dijo Dan – Aunque me hubiera gustado una.

- Cállate Kuso – dijo Shun – Pero si fue genial. Nunca había conocido muchas cosas fuera de Japón.

- Y yo tampoco – dijo Fabia – Te debemos una.

- Si, definitivamente – dijo Shizuka – Aunque no superas a mi Keith!

- Yo estaré unas semanas con los Peleadores y luego regresaré a Australia – dijo Lacy – Pero gracias por la oportunidad, fue divertido desde que Haibaku me encontró en la Bufadora.

- De nada – dijo Carlos – Son geniales. Espero verlos alguna otra vez. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este viaje porque no habrá uno como estos en un tiempo XD

- Jajajajaja

- BIEN, YA LÁRGUENSE QUE YA ESTÁ LISTA LA MERCANCÍA! – gritó Andrés a lo lejos

- Aguafiestas ¬o¬ - Carlos – Bueno ^^ Adiós.

- Adiós – dijeron los chicos y tomaron con sus maletas y el pescado el avión que los llevará a Tokio no sin antes…

- Nos volveremos a ver, Carlos-imouto… - Haibaku – Lo sé…

Ya en Tokio

- DEBERÍAMOS HABER IDO! – Gritó Runo agarrando de los hombros a Alice

- Pues esa pulsera te quedó linda Shizu – dijo Keith y Shizuka se sonrojó.

- Así que les fue bien, ¿no? – dijo Relena

- Qué genialoso! – dijo Jessica

- Me hubiera gustado venir contigo – dijo Nicole

- Tranquilos – dijo Haibaku

- Van a comentar o van a dejarnos hablar? – dijo Shun

- Si – dijo Fabia

- No lo sé, nos hacen callar? – dijo Alice burlándose y todos en la sala de la casa de Dan se rieron.

FIN FIN FINITO!

/

Yo: Espero que les haya gustado. Y les agradezco a todos los que me enviaron los PM y reviews que me alentaron:

Nipijilguera, KatarinatoKazami, JessiKuso, KonaKana Lee, Dianitha'15'Prodz, MakySiemprEContigO, ErlyMisaki, Alicelove001, YenWeisner y Lyz, Nicole Sakurai, JesusST, SasumeUchiha, , Nanashi no Gombee, FeNiXD, Zafiro Gehabich, candy-de-fullbuster y Shion1479

Aclaraciones:

(1): Gacho significa malísimo en modismo mexicano

(2): ¿es una lata? Significa es un gran problema.

El evento cristiano que se menciona es "Congreso Mundial de Avivamiento 2012" y la película de Naruto sí la ví. Y Deberían escuchar a Skrillex, ES TAN GENIAL!

Comentarios

Nipijilguera: Así es, regresé! SIIIII

KatarinatoKazami: SIIII, ESTOY TAN CONTENTO!

JessiKuso: Qué bueno que me extrañes mucho

KonaKana Lee: ACABO DE REGRESAR Y ESTOY MÁS FELIZ QUE NUNCA, Aunque me diste demasiado tiempo para regresar.

Dianitha'15'Prodz: Onni-chan? AWWWWW Qué lindo. No te preocupes, ya regresé.

MakySiemprEContigO: Cada quién tiene sus razones, pero sí, ya regresé.

ErlyMisaki: La explicación la dí al principio del fic.

Alicelove001: Espero poder leer el final de "Volverte a ver"

Yen Weisnery Lyz: CHICAS, REGRESÉ! SIII

Nicole Sakurai: Ya no llores ni te deprimas Niki-chan, regresé.

JesusST: Pues como leíste, ese día glorioso no fue tan lejano XDD

SasumeUchiha: Regresé y mejor que nunca!

: ONEE-CHAN, REGRESÉ!SIIII TTUTT

Nanashi no Gombee: ASÍ ES, REGRESARON MIS DEMENCIAS XDDXDD

FeNiXD: HELLO, REGRESÉ

Zafiro Gehabich: Gracias Zafiro, pero sabes qué, regresé y MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

candy-de-fullbuster: ¿Quieres que te envíe un MP de mi viaje a Ensenada?

Shion1479: Gracias por lo que dijiste, creo que ya me pasó lo que a ti XDD XDD

GRACIAS POR EXTRAÑARME! LOS QUIERO MUCHO!


End file.
